


The Carter of the Empire

by KrumPotter



Series: The Great and Eternal Empire of Avalon [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrumPotter/pseuds/KrumPotter
Summary: In this Work. I will Post all mention Laws, House rules, Acts and the Charter of the Empire.





	The Carter of the Empire

The Carter of the Empire of Albion

§1. If the Charter of The Eternal and Great Empire of Avalon would ever to be revoked, Mother Magic herself would be taking her Gift from the Human kin. Never to return.

§2. All Magical Beings are equals to each other and have to at least respect the customs, Rites and Tradition of each other.

§23. In the case of interregnum. Protocol Ministry of Magic is invoked until Destiny, Fate and Mother Magic herself announce a new Heir to The Foremost Ancient and Royal House of Pendragon and the Throne of Avalon.”

§35. All Magical Schools are falling under the Grace of the Crown. The School Building and its Surrounding are Royal National Soil. (In other Words, All School are considered Royal National Privat Property of the Crown and The Foremost Ancient and Royal House of Pendragon.) 

§40. The Parliament of Avalon is completed with the following Parties: House of Commons 20 seats for Humans and 20 seats for Magical Beings, the House of Nobles with 24 seats, the Royal High Council with 12 Seats and The Crown it's self. The Crown is the leader from each parliament session, in absence of the Crown, the leadership is falling to The Lord Chamberlin of Avalon.

§44. All Members of the House of Pendragon and the Crown itself have Diplomatic immunity in the Mundane and Wizarding World.

**Author's Note:**

> If there is anything you don't understand. please do not hesitate to leave a comment :)


End file.
